


we are living in a dream

by destielstony



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, dream x reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstony/pseuds/destielstony
Summary: a dream is only a dream until it becomes reality





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work here actually. I am on wattpad too so it isn't my ACTUAL first work but I hope you like it. (btw I am @damnmalec on ig) ;)

_"come on Alexander, we're gonna be late!" the older boy shouted into the direction of the bathroom where his boyfriend was getting ready. "I am nearly finished just wait a couple more minutes" Alexander shouted back and the other boy sighed. It was always the same. Alec being the one taking a lot more time to get ready than Magnus, but still Magnus took more effort. Finally Alec stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards Magnus. Alec was a bit taller than Magnus but none of the two complained. especially not Magnus since he could snuggle into Alec's arms way better when they were sleeping. "what took you so long?" he asked and pressed a quick kiss onto Alec's lips._

 

_"my hair didn't want to cooperate." he said and laughed a bit. Magnus smiled at him. "well you look beautiful anyways so I don't care." Magnus took Alec's hand and they walked out of their apartment. It was their fifth anniversary and they wanted to go eat dinner at a fancy restaurant. Of course it wasn't the first time they went out for dinner, but even though Magnus thought Alec wanted to do something more special, Alec said this was the best they could do, because what was better than food and the person you love. they decided to just walk to the restaurant so they could drink a couple of glasses of wine if they wanted to. walking hand in hand they headed down the streets in the silence of the sunday evening. in the distance the sound of cars driving by and birds chirping melodies Magnus loved to hear._

 

_Alec was sunken into his thoughts once again and Magnus didn't mind. he loved just walking with his love and he never minded the silence coming up. after a twenty minute walk they arrived at their favorite restaurant and went in. Alec was the one planing this anniversary so he reserved a table for the two of them and the waiter brought the menus. "So, Alexander, what would you like to eat?" Magnus asked and looked up at Alec. Alec was still annoyed sometimes that Magnus called him Alexander all the time but he didn't really care anymore. Magnus would probably never stop. "I think I will take some roastbeef this time. what about you, love?" he asked back and Magnus heart skipped a beat by the sound of Alec calling him 'love'._

 

_Alec wasn't really the person for all these relationship nicknames like 'babe' or 'sweetheart' so it made Magnus even happier when he used one of them once in a while. "I guess I will take some roasted chicken. it sounds delicious." he said and smiled. the waiter came back to take their orders and the menus with him and left the two of them alone again. "so how was your day Magnus?" Alec asked and laid his hand on Magnus' hand and the other one flat on the table. "it was fine. I didn't have much to do at the office today. that's why I came home earlier. how was yours? you had a nice day with Isabelle?" he asked in return and Alec sighed but laughed. "more or less. Izzy wanted to go shopping today. I really don't know why she took me instead of Clary but I didn't care much. bought something nice, so it was a good thing."_

 

_Magnus knew if Alec wanted to tell him what he bought he would've mentioned what it was, so he stayed quiet and just looked Alec in the eyes. whenever he looked at them he gets lost. there is so much in his eyes he can see and it never looks the same. here in this dark restaurant they almost looked grey, but outside when the sun shines right into his eyes you can see they're golden with a small circle of green in it. Magnus couldn't imagine a day he wouldn't fall for this beautiful mans eyes. "Magnus are you even listening?" Alec asks and chuckles. "I am sorry. got lost in your beautiful eyes again." he answered honest and made Alec, like every time he complimented him, blush. Even after all this time they are together, Alec couldn't help but lose his breath every time Magnus entered the room, or his heart beating faster whenever Magnus was near him. even his skin tickles whenever he felt Magnus' breath on his skin. but even if he could stop it, he wouldn't want to. these are the signs he is in love with Magnus, and always will be._

 

_the food wasn't even there and it wasn't exactly his plan to do it right now, but he couldn't wait any longer, so he got up from his chair and down on one knee in front of Magnus. "Alec what are you-" "sh, Magnus, let me talk please." Alec cleared his throat. "Magnus. I know we never talked about marriage, mostly because I was too scared to get rejected, but I am ready now to talk about it. ever since the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted you to be mine, and to be yours completely. I couldn't believe it when you asked me out five years ago today, didn't believe someone like you actually wanted to be with someone like me. but here we are, after five years and as happy as we were the first day. With Clary and Jace being engaged it got me thinking, I want this with you too._

 

_I want to solidify the promise that we will be there for each other with marriage. so I am asking you, Magnus Bane, will you do me the honor and be my husband?" all the time Alec was talking, Magnus couldn't believe this was actually happening. he always dreamed of it like that, Alec the one proposing. and now he did and kneeled in front of Magnus, who had tears of joy streaming down his face. "Alec, my love, of course I will! I love you so much!" he got up and hugged Alec tightly. Alec never been so happy and he never wants to let Magnus go. "Alec" Magnus said and Alec looked at him. "Alec!" he said louder, but it wasn't him, Magnus didn't call him, he never moved his lips. "Alec for christ sake, wake up!"_

 

and he did. startled Alec sat up in his bed, Isabelle sitting right next to him. "finally. I thought you would never wake up. what did you dream of? you smiled like a twelve year old kid." she said and laughed. "Magnus." he simply said and Isabelle knew exactly what that meant. "you dreamed of him again? this is going on for five years. you always dream of that guy." she said and looked at Alec with that kind of sisterly worried look. "I know Izzy. I dreamed of our five year anniversary, I proposed to him, he said yes and then you woke me up." he explained and rubbed his eyes. "what's the reason you woke me up anyways?" he asked and looked over at the clock on his wall.

 

"it's eight in the morning, Isabelle!" he let himself fall on his pillow. "we got called to a meeting. apparently the high warlock of Brooklyn, Martin, or whatever his name is, is throwing a party and invited a couple of shadowhunters. I don't know who he invited but we will find out at that meeting. come on get up and dressed, I don't wanna be late." she said and got up, walked to Alec's wardrobe and threw some clothes at him. Just as always when Alec dreamed of Magnus he feels kind of sick in his stomach. he accepted the fact that he definitely fell in love with his dream relationship with Magnus, even though it's just a long series of dreams and Magnus not even a real person. but he can't help but be happy whenever he thought of it. he got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. he didn't do much with his hair, it was just a meeting afterall and it wasn't like that Martin dude would invite him to bis Party.

 

he looked at his watch and saw that he was already late to this meeting so he hurried up and ran to the meeting. outside he heard Victor Aldertree talking. "... and it is an honor to be invited to that. so now I will tell you all who is invited." Alec opened the door slowly and quickly went in without making a noise. he saw Victor had an envelope in his hands which was open now. "and the two honored guest will be, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood." his heart stopped for a second. He was invited to that party? but why? he could see from the distance, his sister was startled as well as he was. "well Alec and Isabelle, this is the address, the time when it'll start and the invitation." he handed them to Isabelle who looked down at the paper and her eyes widened.

 

Alec couldn't guess why and he hasn't had the time to ask because Jace just approached him. "how did you get an invitation?" he asked, but knew that Alec won't have an answer to that. So Jace just kept his mouth shut, that he knew that no other person but Magnus Bane was the high warlock of Brooklyn. and of course Jace knew of Alec's dreams of a guy named like that. it can't just be a coincidence. Isabelle wasn't very good with names so she always forgot the name of the higher personalities, and Alec just doesn't care. But Jace knew. and he was excited to hear, how this will end. he actually heard of a warlock who could control other people's dreams but he couldn't remember the name. one of the few names Jace actually forgot. but he could very good imagine it being the one and only Magnus Bane. He walked with Alec to his room to help him pick out something nice he could dress in. "I wonder why I was invited.

 

I never interfered with downworlder business and never really cared. I get why isabelle is invited tho. I guess that warlock didn't wanted Izzy to come alone." Alec talked a lot when he was nervous, Jace knew that. "Alec just calm down and enjoy this party. I wouldn't complain." Jace said and laughed. Alec smiled too and buttoned up his black shirt. he wore a black jeans aswell and nice black sneakers. everyone has told Alec that black was the color that made him look pale, but Magnus never did. he always told him how good he looked. how black suited him and how much he loved him in black clothes. Alec knew very well himself that it would just make him sick to be that attached to a dream but he couldn't help it. its been five years. and in these five years, nothing made him feel more alive than Magnus Bane. "why did you choose to be pale again?"

 

Jace joked but Alec didn't laugh. he didn't even know why. "I need to go and see if Izzy is ready." he said and walked out of his room. Alec would never admit to anyone that he fell in love with Magnus Bane, because he wasn't real so they would just think he was crazy. so he didn't say anything. he arrived at Isabelles room and knocked on her door, waiting for her to come out of the room, but she didn't. so he just entered the room and heard Izzy on the toilette throwing up. worried he went to the bathroom door and knocked there again. "Iz, are you okay?" he asked and waited for a response. "Alec, I am throwing up, I am certainly mot okay. must've been something I ate yesterday when we were shopping. but you go and have fun at the party. I wrote down the address for you. love you big brother." and then it was quiet.

 

he knew Isabelle didn't wanted to go. she could've just used a healing rune, but she didn't. so Alec had to go alone to that party he didn't even wanted to go to. what Alec didnt know was that Isabelle and Alec were the only people invited to that party. And not even Isabelle was invited, it was an arrangement. Magnus had sent Isabelle a letter within the invitation, asking her not to come to the party because there won't be one. it was an excuse for Magnus to finally meet Alec in person. it was their five year anniversary in the dreams he made Alec have and he wanted to talk to Alec. In person and not when he was in a dream. Alec arrived at the mansion just twenty minutes later and was surprised when he saw no one there. he rung the bell and waited a couple of seconds. it freaked Alec out a bit that the door opened itself but that guy was a Warlock afterall.

 

when Alec walked into the mansion, everything was quiet. he now knew no one was here and he almost thought Izzy led him into a trap when he heard footsteps. and when he turned into the direction the footsteps came from, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Magnus..." he whispered and couldn't really breathe. His heart raced and his knees felt weak. "Hello, Alexander. I've been waiting for you." he said and came closer to Alec. He looked exactly like the Magnus in his dreams, had the exact same sound of his voice, and the same beautiful dark brown eyes he looked at every night for five years. "i-is this a d-dream?" Alec asked confused and Magnus smiled.

 

"It's actually not, Alec, we're seeing each other." Magnus took another step towards Alec and was now right in front of Alec. Their height difference was exactly as it was in the dream, Alec thought. slowly he raised his arm and touched Magnus' cheek. while Magnus leaned into that touch, Alec couldn't really believe that this was real. the guy he dreamed of for five years was actually standing in front of him, in flesh and blood, in person. he couldn't do anything else but press his lips onto Magnus'. he didn't know if it was the right thing to do or if Magnus even felt the same thing, but he did it anyways. and it was beautiful. Magnus smiled and leaned into the kiss.

 

Alec took this as acceptance and grabbed Magnus by his waist and pulled him closer to himself. a few seconds later they parted and breathed heavily. they rested their foreheads together and looked each other in the eyes. "I am sorry, I was a coward who was afraid to meet you in person. so I went into your dreams. I would've stopped if you hadn't shown any interest, but you did, and I couldn't stop. I wanted to be with you so bad, Alexander." "I love you Magnus. and I know that sounds weird but I couldn't imagine a better way to meet." Alec confessed. "Alec Lightwood , do you want to go out with me?" Magnus asked and smiled because he already knew the answer. "Of course I will." and they kissed again.


End file.
